


Someday

by articcat621



Series: 31 Days of Articcat621 [10]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge, Angst, Beth Greene Lives, Beth Lives, Daryl Dixon & Judith Grimes Bonding, F/M, Family Dynamics, Protective Daryl Dixon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Beth thinks about their future.





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Day 3 - family for of the 31 days of fanfiction. Thanks to gaeilgerua for looking this over.
> 
> Disclaimer: TWD is owned by AMC and Robert Kirkman, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this story.

“What’s going on with you?”

Beth startled, tightening her grip on Judith. She turned, relaxing when she saw Daryl standing in the doorway. She returned her attention to Judith, rocking her slightly as she glanced out from her porch. 

“Beth?” Daryl pressed.

“Nothing,” she answered softly. 

“I don’t believe you,” Daryl retorted. He approached her. “Budge up.” He arched a brow, waiting for her to make room for him on the porch swing. When she scooted over, he sat down, putting his arm around her shoulder. “Beth, you know you can tell me if somethin’ is botherin’ you, you know?”

Beth turned, glancing into Daryl’s eyes. “It’s silly,” she protested, her cheeks turning a light pink.

“Let me be the judge of that,” Daryl insisted. “Whatever it is, it has you making a sad face when you think no one’s looking.”

“But you noticed?”

Daryl chuckled lightly. “I’m always watching you, sunshine.” He pressed a light kiss to the top of her head. “Now, go on then. What’s going on?”

Beth took a deep breath. “It’s just… Do you ever think I’ll have a chance at a normal life?”

Daryl was slightly taken aback. “Not what I was expecting, but I suppose, yeah. Here in Alexandria is as close to normal as we’ll ever get.”

“Even with the threat of the Saviors?”

Daryl nodded. “Is that what got you worried? The Saviors? We can protect this place, Beth. I’ll protect you.”

“Yes,” Beth sighed. “No, actually.” She worried her lower lip in frustration. “I want to have kids, Daryl! Looking after Judith, seeing how happy Glenn and Maggie are…” She glanced down at her lap. “I know it’s stupid, but I can’t help but want that too.” Her lower lip wobbled and she willed herself not to cry.

“Bethie,” Daryl said, his voice low and quiet. He paused, collecting himself. “It’s dangerous.”

“I know that,” Beth answered, glancing at Daryl. She looked at Judith, her expression softening. “But isn’t it worth it? Isn’t that the whole point of living?”

“I don’t know if I could lose you, Beth,” Daryl whispered, his voice hoarse.

“You don’t know that’s what would happen,” Beth retorted. She sighed. “Look, Daryl, I don’t mean right now…”

Daryl smiled lightly. “We’ll think about it when the time is right, okay?” When Beth nodded, he exhaled in relief. “Never imagine I’d be a dad. My own was shit at it.”

“I think you’d be great,” Beth told him, a hint of a smile on her face. “Here, hold Judith, I need to use the bathroom.” She handed Judith to Daryl and went to head inside.

“She needs to be changed!” Daryl grumbled, standing up. He held Judith away from him in the air. “Beth!”

“Better get some practice in!” she shouted, giggling as she disappeared into the house.

Daryl grumbled, but headed inside with Judith. He was wrapped around Beth’s finger, and they both knew it.


End file.
